


Such Strange Warmth

by LoveFandoms828



Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Attraction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daydreaming, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Talking, Thinking, Thoughts about him, Touching, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: This is just some adorable moments with these two [that I wrote], all in a single one-shot, so I hope that you all enjoy reading this ♥️♡
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: ⚣ ♡ Alastor (radio demon) x Angel Dust [RadioDust] ♥️🥀🌹 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Such Strange Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is some adorable fluffy-ness that I've wrote for them all in the same one-shot so enjoy :) 💕 These are based off fanarts as well that I saw on Tumblr xD ❤️🖤 
> 
> Also, btw, it's alternate to the other one-shots. Like 'I'm fine' & 'Even closer' are connected to each other, but this one-shot doesn't for them. Hopefully that makes sense xD 
> 
> These scenes are separated from each other by days/hours, just so that you all know xD

It was a night like any other, dark as always mixed in with a slight quietness. 

Angel Dust hummed softly. 

He was getting bored, trying to find something to do. Or someone. He snickered slightly now, at this thought. Then, he looked over and noticed him, that radio demon. He smirked as he walked up to Alastor. 

Alastor was sat down on the couch, thinking silently, being in his mind. Quietly. Until he snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts, when he noticed Angel Dust. He sighed a bit, already knowing where this was going to be like. 

"Hello, Alastor~ Why don't we get into your room and do something together~" Angel Dust flirted, his stare on him. 

"No." Alastor replied at that. 

"Aww, come on~ You know that you want me~" Angel Dust said to him, still flirting. 

Alastor was sighing once again. After that, he did something. 

Angel Dust almost pouted, as he thinks that this other male is gonna leave. But something else happens instead. 

All of a sudden, Alastor gets off there and grabbed Angel Dust's wrist, pulling him upstairs. 

Angel Dust was shocked, then he grinned and lets himself be dragged. His eyes lit with excitement, thinking that he was gonna get his way now. After so long of just flirting and nothing happening. 

Alastor heard Angel Dust's breathing and hums of happiness, he ignored it while he kept going. He walks in his room and pulled Angel Dust in with him. Before closing and shutting the door behind them. 

"So, what are we gonna do now~?" Angel Dust was asking, being excited as it was clear in his voice. 

"Nothing." Alastor simply said. 

"What?" Angel Dust was confused. 

Alastor let out another sigh. He made Angel Dust sit down on a chair (that was rather comfy, if he was honest). He looked at this other male, still standing there in front of him. He backed up when Angel Dust tries to reach out towards him. 

"Why are you so desperate for it? Why do you want to have sex all the time?" he asked him, as he questioned Angel Dust.

That made Angel Dust get a twisted expression. 

"..what? What the hell? Why are you asking me that?" 

"Just answer the question." Alastor says to him, also staring at Angel Dust. He has wondered it, he really wanted to know. 

Angel Dust stared at him as well, although he got a sad look in his uniquely mismatched eyes. 

Which this radio demon noticed. 

Alastor's eyes, of a crimson red shade, softened a bit. Nicely, even peaceful. 

Angel Dust breathed quietly, before he started. 

He told him everything, about his sad and dark life before coming down to hell, also how having sex is like a relief. It helps him forget all the pain and sadness, strangely enough. 

Alastor just listened to him, not speaking at all. 

It seemed like he understands, in a comforting way. 

They spent the rest of that night in there, staying with each other as they talked and bonded. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

It's night again, a nice silence also mixed with darkness out. 

Husk and the girls were passed out. While Alastor and Angel Dust are still awake. 

They're drinking, after Angel Dust had eventually convinced Alastor to share some with him. 

Both guys drank some alcohol, getting drunk together. 

They had sat down next to each other, glasses in their hands. 

Alastor talked to him. "I just wanted to tell you that you are a..have I ever told you that you are a swell human being..Angel, you are a fascinating creature." 

Angel Dust smiled, happily and in amusement. 

"Oh, is this really how you feel? Are you actually..?" he was asking, although he got interrupted by Alastor talking again, but he didn't mind it much. 

Alastor wrapped his arm around him too. 

"..I..I..these are thoughts that I've had..um, never.." 

Angel had gotten his hopes up, his eyes lit. Until Alastor said that lastly. He got sad now, although again he tried not to show it. 

"But right now, I am having them and I am embracing them. And I want you to know that this..this is a thing between us." Alastor said, drunkenly, in a happy voice. 

Angel Dust just listened to him, still sitting there. 

"..yeah, I think..I need to sit down." Alastor says as well. 

Angel Dust also looked at him. "Are we ever gonna have this kind of talk when you're not drunk or is this just a one time thing?" he asked

"No..no.." That radio demon was starting to say. 

After saying that, Alastor had calmed down and fainted, lying on this bar. 

Angel Dust sighs quietly. After that, he thinks of something, although he snaps out of it. Not wanting to think about this. 

He gazed over, after awhile. He noticed that Alastor had fallen asleep, his arms on that bar with his head on them. He seemed so calm and peaceful now. 

Angel Dust had a smile again, then he started thinking and gets deep in his thoughts. His mind faded, which lead to daydreaming. 

_Alastor walked over and got behind him, wrapping his arms around Angel Dust, tightly. He grinned a bit._

_"Oh Angel Dust~"_

_Angel Dust smirked as well._

_"Oh Alastor~"_

Angel Dust sighed softly to himself once more and closed his eyes, shuts them, for a second. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Angel Dust tries to trick Alastor, although it didn't work. Like the radio demon saw it coming from a mile away. 

Alastor just sidestepped out of the way and slightly eyed this other male that was still near him. 

"You didn't get hugged enough as a child, did you?" he asked him, questioned a bit sarcastically. 

Angel Dust talked, in a quiet voice. "I..I mean, if you want to make up for it, you can..hug me…" He expected Alastor to refuse and say 'no' to him, like he always does. 

Although he got slightly shocked when he didn't, instead he noticed him getting closer. 

Alastor got close to him, deciding to let that other male have this one moment with him. 

He wrapped his arms around him, slowly. He felt how warm he is. He actually feels comfortable around Angel Dust. Though he won't admit it to him, yet or probably never. He sighed softly, to himself. 

Angel Dust smiled again, silently, filled with happiness now. 

Alastor also had a slight smile, secretly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel Dust sneaked behind him once, getting close to Alastor without the radio demon sensing him. 

He reached out, over to him. He missed those antlers and grabbed these long pointy ears instead. He was touching them, feeling how soft and fluffy they are, loving it. He stared, noticing how just like Alastor's hair, they're crimson red mixed in with raven black. 

Alastor noticed him. He tensed at being touched without permission, especially there. He made a sickening crack in his bones, his eyes shaded a darker red. His presence and aura darkened as well, like shadows also surrounded him. A static-like sound ran through him. 

He turned around, all of a sudden, facing who did it. Who dared to touch him, in such a way. 

Then, he saw it was Angel Dust. 

Angel Dust got startled and backed away now. He knew he did something wrong. Oh no, he was in trouble. Well, it was nice while it lasted. 

He closed his eyes and waited for Alastor to do something, probably to kill him. 

Alastor had calmed down, just slightly, when he realized who it was. 

He leans in, leaving a kiss on Angel Dust's cheek. 

Angel Dust opened his eyes and he was surprised at what Alastor did. 

But before he could ask why, Alastor had already disappeared. He leaves without that other male seeing him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that strange thing had happened, Angel Dust decided on something and hopefully he won't get killed for it. If he could even get close enough to him to do it. 

Angel Dust waits for Alastor to show himself, eventually. 

Which he does, after awhile. 

"Alastor..darling." 

Alastor turns around when he heard his name and a familiar voice saying it. 

"Angel Dust..what is it you want?" 

Instead of talking, instead this other male did something else. That he had in mind. 

Angel Dust gets closer to him now. He leaned in, kissing him, gently. He also made a hum, softly, feeling Alastor's slightly smooth lips. 

Alastor's eyes widened, then went back to normal. He was staring at him, with these crimson red shaded eyes. He lets this happen, shockingly. He's just standing there, blushing a bit, almost as dark as his eyes and hair. 

Angel Dust also blushed and smiled again. He stared at him as well, deeply, into those eyes that he loved. His unique mismatched eyes and stare on him, during this kiss. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, he pulled apart from him and he was glad that he didn't get murdered for that. 

Although, strangely enough, he could've sworn that he saw a small smile on this other male's lips. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

They're in that radio demon's room, just being around each other. 

Alastor was sat down on a comfy chair, in there, near him. He was reading now, quietly. He also drank dark coffee, a taste that he loved. 

Angel Dust was sitting on that bed, at the end of it. He was staring at him again, although he didn't say anything. 

He looked over and noticed that Alastor's red coat was nearby. He grabbed it, gripping on that soft fabric. He puts it on himself. He liked how warm it is. He takes in a scent that was Alastor's. 

It was nice..

Alastor gazed upwards. His stare on him, noticing that now. Though he didn't mind this. He actually smiled slightly. He lets Angel Dust wear his coat. He was thinking to himself. 

'Worth it, so adorable.' he had thought 

Angel Dust hadn't noticed, closing his eyes. In a peaceful way. 

Alastor kept his smile, silently. After that, he gets off there and walked over to him. He got on the bed with Angel Dust. 

They lay down on it, together. They were cuddling with each other, snuggling and nuzzling against their bodies, loving that warmth. 

Both guys are smiling. Softly.

**Author's Note:**

> That 'Oh Angel Dust, Oh Alastor' was from that live stream I mentioned, it's a reference to it xD There's actually a lot of references to that live stream xDD That you all will probably notice 🖤 
> 
> Btw also, I've written a headcanon for Alastor [it's in here], that his fluffy ears are sensitive so that's why he doesn't like others touching them & anyway, thanks for reading this 💕 I hope that you all enjoyed it ❤️ ♡


End file.
